My Journey in Hyrule
by Kali Mistfang
Summary: Transferred from my old Quizilla account  Lily was a girl who loved magic. However, when Ganondorf comes to her school, she discovers her ancestry as well as Jason's, a bully at her school. They get sucked into Hyrule and now Lily's journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One:_**  
**_Enter: Hyrule_**

How can I explain these feelings? I mean, all this time, a world I thought was just a figment of imagination, is real. It's incredible. Even now, as I was standing before him, Ganondorf, the real thing, I'm still in shock. What was it he said?  
_ "You're the descendant of the Hero of Time!"_  
How else is someone supposed to act? It's still confusing. But that was three days ago. I was already adjusted to living in Hyrule now.  
"Lily!"  
I jumped at my companion's voice. He was wearing baggy trousers now along with a brown vest. His hair was light blonde and he had the most brilliant blue eyes. This was the descendant of the princess of Hyrule. He bore the crescent of the goddess of wisdom, Nayru. I wore the crescent of Farore, goddess of courage. Ganondorf had the crescent of the goddess of power, Din.  
"What is it, Jason?" I said.  
"I took a bath. Kinda weird without soap though."  
I stared at him angrily. This boy was extremely annoying. He used to bully me back in our world. But now, here we are, in Hyrule, and I have to practically baby-sit him. I mean, he gets freaked out when a Skullatal comes near. Skullatal's are basically big spiders (The little one's are the size of a full grown man's head. The bigger ones are about the size of a full grown man). Don't get me wrong, I think they're creepy but that doesn't stop me from taking out my sword and killing them.  
Now, I'd just taken a bath while he'd looked away but, since I left my world, for some reason, I was wearing the Hero of Time's clothing: his green tunic, hat, tanned sweater beneath the tunic and chain mail, leather gloves and gauntlets, tan leggings, and leather boots. My shield was the Hylian shield, a shield with the royal family's crest on it. That and my sword were strapped to my back. I stared at my little "princling" angrily.  
"Quit complaining."  
I got up and stared at Death Mountain, home to the tribe of Goron's who guard the Spiritual Stone of Fire. I just know stuff like this, don't ask.  
"We gotta go to the Kokiria Forest. There, we'll meet the Great Deku Tree."  
"You told me about it-"  
"_Him_!" I corrected.  
"Him. You told me about him before. Why do we need to go to him?"  
"He's the Great Deku Tree. He's as old as this world. He was born during the time of the goddesses descending to the world and creating it. He can tell us what to do. At least, what we should do."  
I began walking and Jason followed me like a lost puppy. I grew irritated by it but I had to protect him. He's a member of the royal family and needs help. I'm not just going to leave him out here to fend for himself. I'm not a cruel person.  
Night began to set and as we approached, the sound of a cart came. We moved from the road and the horseman stopped. I looked to see an old man with withered blue eyes. He wasn't terribly old. He was at least thirty six at first glance. However, considering the era we are in, the life expectancy is fairly short. A little blue fairy was floating next to him and an old woman, also appearing thirty six, with green hair and eyes was sitting next to him. A green fairy sat by her.  
"What do you think you children are doing this late?" The woman asked.  
"Children!"  
Jason was about to go off. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a glance. He dropped it.  
"We are travelers from a distant land. I am Lily and this is my companion, Jason. We seek to enter the Kokiria Forest and obtain knowledge from the Great Deku Tree."  
"The Great Deku Tree?" The man smiled. "My, oh my, it has been years since even I had seen him. It's late so the tree may be sleeping. Why don't you come with us?" He jabbed his thumb behind him in the carriage. "Hop in. We'll take you to our village."  
"Oh! Thank you…er…?"  
"I am Link. And this is my wife, Saria. We are from Kokiria. You can stay with us for the night. Oh, this little fluff ball is Navi and that one is Sinibi."  
"Hey!" Navi said.  
"Hello!" Sinibi.  
"Why hello to you to." I said smiling.  
Link opened the cart and I jumped on instantly, having to help Jason up. Link laughed at it.  
"What's the matter boy? Have you never been able to have strength?"  
"I am strong, sir."  
"Really now? Why did this young lady have to help you then?"  
Jason blushed to which Link had laughed and closed the cart. I sat near the front. Link flicked his wrists as he held the horse's reigns and the horse trotted forward.  
"Excuse me. Do you two think you could tell me about the Great Deku Tree? I mean, you know, his life and other things."  
"The Great Deku Tree has watched over the children of Kokiria Forest since the descendant of the goddesses," Saria began to explained. "He rarely talks but when he does, it is much like having the history of the world forced into your mind. It is strange, his works. No one knows much about him. When a new Kokirian is born, a guardian fairy will be sent to that child. Sinibi is mine. I've had her since birth."  
Saria told us the life of a Kokirian. It seemed nice. Apparently, after time, they'll stop aging. The sun had set and Jason was about out of it. "Um, Lily?"  
"Yes, Ms. Saria?"  
"Is your friend ill? He seems quite frail."  
"No, he hasn't adjusted to this land yet. I can adjust well, however, he is much more sensitive than I."  
"Is this so, Jason?"  
"Yes, Ms. Saria."  
"I am sorry. You should take rest at our home. We have a spare room you could both use."  
"Thank you, ma'am." I said smiling. "Your kindness is greatly looked upon."  
Link just smiled, knowing deep inside there was nothing he could say against it. I doubt he really had any complaints. Maybe he likes visitors. Who knows?  
We crossed through the cave and came upon a bridge over the forest. The cart entered another cave, however, it was more like a doorway than a cave. I saw a village of teens in tree houses. It was fascinating, each one of them had a fairy. Many were running about. There's something that got me though. They looked like teens but clearly weren't. They were speaking as if they'd seen the world. Actually, they, according to Link, were the Kokirian Race.  
Kokirian-kin stopped aging after a while. I was really shocked about that. Maybe their age stopping is like puberty. We pulled up to a tree house and Saria climbed the ladder immediately.  
"Go on in and make yourselves comfortable." Link told me and Jason. "I'll be in shortly."  
I thanked him and climbed the ladder. Jason followed me a little after. Saria asked if we were hungry. Before we could even respond, our stomachs growled a storm in the quiet room. She laughed and said it will be a while.  
Jason was happy that we were having something other than fruit. I hadn't really gotten used to hunting and when I did catch something, I was too weak to kill it. I just couldn't bare the fact that sometimes, it would cry and then stare at me with beady black eyes. They were so sad.  
Playfully, Jason punched my left arm. I nearly yelped but contained myself. Then, I gave him my death glare. He'd forgotten again. That was three times now that he'd hit my arm.  
Did I forget to mention that one time, I was staring at a rabbit, trying to kill it, a fox came along and nabbed it? I got pissed and shouted at it, calling it a "bastard", and it put down the rabbit, jumped at me, and bit my left arm. Jason wrapped it up. When we got to the village below the palace, we immediately went to a doctor. Thank the goddesses that I found a purple rupee earlier that day because we had no rupees at all. He put cleaner bandages on and I'd been given some pain medicine. I accepted it, however, I still had Ibuprofen from my world. When I took the medicine, the doc's medicine, the pain was gone almost immediately.  
Saria stared at me as I flinched.  
"Is something wrong with your arm, Ms. Lily?"  
"No. It's just sore. No big deal."  
"Well, you should rest for a while then." Link said walking in. "By the looks of you, I say you've only been in Hyrule maybe three days."  
"Yes, sir." I stared at Link. "You are right on the money."  
I told them that our home was attacked by Ganondorf. However, I never told them where we were really from because that would be too much for them to realize that we were from a world that was at least a thousand years ahead of their time. Plus, I'm still not sure if Hyrule eventually became our Earth. Maybe it did. It's still troubling.  
When I wove my tale, Link stared at me. I think he was curious about our strange talk and my clothes. Can't say for sure. When I finished, I had to breath for a moment but I breathed calmly because I didn't want to seem so hyped up about it. Saria took our dishes without saying a word.  
"Why did Ganondorf attack your home?" Link asked, leaning forward and staring at me.  
"I don't know. But I think he was looking for someone. He wanted someone destroyed. I cannot say for sure who it was though. It's still a mystery to me, Mr. Link."  
I sat there, staring at my fists. Beyond my gloved right hand, I felt the tingle of power from my mark. The emblem on my hand was beginning to feel something. I felt it too. Somehow, Link was that "familiar stranger" deep down. Where did I see his face before?  
Night fell and Saria left me and Jason in our room. I sat on the bed by the window, staring at the moon. The night breeze came in.  
"You're still awake?" Jason asked after waking up at least two hours later.  
"Yeah. Can't really sleep."  
"Why's that?"  
"Link. Do you feel it? The familiarity I mean."  
"A little. It's very faint but yeah. I think he's familiar."  
So it's not just me. I sat on the bed bare foot. I wore my tunic and leggings. That's all. My boots, chain mail, gloves, hat, shield, and sword; they were lying on the floor by the bed. I couldn't really sleep because I knew I could keep going forever. I saw large branches over the cliffs and knew immediately that it was the Great Deku Tree.  
"You need to sleep, Lily. You may have a bit of fighting to do tomorrow."  
I looked at Jason. Though he was annoying as hell, he was right. Damn his wisdom.  
"All right."  
I laid down and closed my eyes. Morning was with me in an instant but I slept straight through it. It was near noon when a voice came to me.  
"Wake up, Miss Lily! Wake up! You must awaken! Please waken!"  
I opened my eyes, ready to ask who it was. It was an unfamiliar voice. I looked up to see the source. A little purple fairy was before me. My eyes widened and I got up.  
"Who are you?" I nearly shouted.  
"I'm Selena. I'm your guardian fairy."  
"Wait a minute. I'm not a Kokirian. I just got here yesterday."  
"True. But your blood is much like Kokiria. You are a forest born. You are natural in the forests, Lily. Anyway, get ready. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno. But come on! Hurry up!"  
I got dressed immediately and ran out the door. I nearly ran into Jason.  
"Lily? Is something-Is that a fairy?" His eyes were larger than and sparkled like diamonds. He was happy for me. Dammit.  
"Yeah. This is Selena. I gotta go though. She told me the Great Deku Tree summoned me."  
"Okay. See ya when you get back."  
He saw me from Saria and Link's house as I ran to the entrance Selena showed me. I had to stop though. There was a red headed guy in front of me. He was about my age and he was guarding the entrance. He held his hand up in accordance for me to stop.  
"Halt! I am the son of the Great Mido, Shun! What is your purpose with the Great Deku?"  
"My fairy says that he has summoned me. Please, allow me passage." I spoke between breathes. I knew something was wrong. I had to get to the Great Deku Tree.  
"Who are you anyway? I've never seen you."  
"I am Lily. Please! You must let me pass."  
Shun just stared me down. I closed my eyes. I'm grateful to be a woman. I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and gave him a pleading look, putting my hands interlocking and to my heart.  
"Please. You must let me pass, Shun. If you don't, I fear the worst." His face was a little red. Gotcha! I stepped closer and he backed up against the side of the entrance. Like a mouse in a corner. "Please? Let me pass? Please?"  
My lip began to quiver. Shun stared at me and I knew he felt heat grow on him. I stepped much closer now, grateful that the gate was hidden from the rest of the village, and pressed my body against his. Shun froze.  
"All right." He said clearing his throat, pushing me away. "I'll let you pass. However, I get one kiss."  
I nodded and kissed his lips. He let me go and thanked me. "I should thank you for allowing my passage, Shun. See ya." I took off into the trail. When I turned the corner, I spat and wiped my mouth quietly.  
"What was that!" Selena asked.  
"The art of seduction, my dear fairy friend. It's very useful where I come from. If women or men want something but can't get it with reasoning, seduction is the best matter of obtaining. However, sometimes, it could be taken too far."  
"Lily!" Selena sounded appalled.  
"Worry not, Selena. I have not had to take it so far. I am not that type of girl."  
I continued to follow Selena down the trail. Suddenly, there was a huge tree before me. It looked like it had leaves for a mustache and eyebrows. It looked wise yet comical at once.  
"Dearest Selena," a voice echoed. "Thou hast returned and brought she."  
"You are the Great Deku Tree." I breathed.  
The voice had reverberated from the tree. "Yes. Thou hast learnt of my history, has thee not?"  
"Of course. From my country-"  
"The future. You shalt not hide this from me. I, the Great Deku Tree, know of you from first glance, young Lily. You are from a land much farther towards the future. You were taken into this world when your friend hast been took by the desert man in black armor. In an attempt to rescue him, you flung thou self into the portal that the evil one had opened. Correct me if I be wrong, descendant of the Hero Of Time?"  
"No. This is true."  
The memory was still fresh in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_  
_**The Kidnapping & The First Dungeon**_

Ganondorf had come to my school. He'd hypnotized our principle so that we would all be taken into the auditorium. I sat there and when he met eyes with me, he flew dark magic at me immediately. I was thrown against the wall. When I tried to get up, he grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground.  
"Look me in the eyes, girl!" I did. He smiled wickedly. "The Hero Of Time has been reincarnated in this world in the form of a woman. Then, we have a princling in this world as well."  
Still holding my neck, he turned and scanned the audience of frantic teens. He lifted his hand and there was a glow in the center. Jason's right hand was glowing. Suddenly, my hand also began to glow. I felt stronger, somehow, braver. I kicked Ganon in the stomach and, for some reason, I protected Jason. I knew deep down that I had to or something bad would happen. I felt like I'd done it many times before. Ganon smiled.  
"Much like the Hero Of Time, girl! But weak."  
"What are you talking about?" I shouted.  
He vanished and reappeared right in front of me. I was thrown into the light of the stage. I felt electricity course through me like fire. It hurt so much.  
"You're the descendant of the Hero of Time!" He spat.  
I screamed and fell down onto the stage. That was when my jeans, tee shirt, and sneakers were replaced with the tunic of the Hero Of Time. I had the garb of him now, I knew this because it felt familiar.  
Something incredible happened to Jason. His jeans, tee, and sneakers were replaced with fine silks of white and blue. He wore a jeweled band across his forehead. He was dressed like a prince. He looked handsome like that. Ganondorf laughed.  
"The Hero Of Time and the Princess of Destiny are re-incarnated before me in such weakened states."  
Ganondorf looked at me. I felt weak and dizzy.  
"You are of nothing to me, girl. I'll leave you in your world to grieve at the failure of your's. As for you, princling." Ganon grabbed Jason's throat and Jason gasped. "You are coming with me to Hyrule!"  
Ganon opened a portal as I got on my hands and feet. I was slowly rising. I won't lose! Ganon was about to leave this world but I tackled him into the portal. We struggled in the strange vortex as I freed Jason of Ganon's grasp.  
Holding Jason's wrist, I kicked Ganon as hard as I could. No good. I don't know where it came from but I had a sword in my hand and it's scabbard along with a shield on my back. I stabbed Ganon's leg just hard enough for him to let us go. I sheathed my sword as a lake appeared below mine and Jason's feet. That was how we came to Hyrule.

I stared at the Great Deku Tree. I heard a soft chuckle from him.  
"I was cursed." He said. "By Ganondorf. I bade you to venture inside of me and destroy this curse so that I may test your courage. Would you be willing to take on this task?"  
"Yes. I will destroy the curse, Great Deku Tree."  
His mouth opened and creaked as it fell to the ground.  
"Then enter and venture bravely. Thou too, Selena. Aid Lily in situations she cannot comprehend."  
"Let's go!" Selena said.  
I practically ran in. The inside of the Great Deku Tree was immense. I saw huge cobwebs on the walls. As I walked, I heard what sounded like a mix of chattering teeth and drooling. I turned and saw a Deku Baba. I lunged to me and I sidestepped it. It flew past me until it reached the end of its stem. I sliced the stem and it died. It imploded and there was a stick in its place.  
"That's a Deku Stick." Selena explained. "You can use that in order to carry flames. It can also be used as a weapon but it's not that great as a weapon, unless you want to punish a dog for going in the house."  
I laughed at Selena's joke and continued through the tree, putting the stick in my bottomless pouch. It's actually enchanted. I could put as many things as I want in it and I'd still have enough room for everything.  
The trek through the Deku Tree was exhausting there were a bunch of giant Skullatals and Deku Babas here and there but I managed. I also meet a Deku Scrub who told me a secret code in which to punish his brothers, "2 3 1". I remembered it in a instant when we made a code for it. "23 is number 1." I just gotta remember it when I met the brothers. I even obtained a slingshot. It took me a couple tries to get it but it was pretty easy to master.  
I crawled through a hole to find a locked room. I scanned the area for any way out. Suddenly, the Deku Scrub's words echoed in my mind. Three Deku Scrubs came from their hiding places and blasted Deku Nuts at me. They were lined up. I lunged for the middle one, then the one to the far right.  
"Twenty-three…" I attacked the one on the far left. "Is number one!"  
The Deku Scrub freaked out. "H-how did you know our secret? Oh! This is so irritating!"  
"Not that big of a secret." I muttered to myself.  
The Deku Scrub didn't hear me. "Pl-Please forgive us for attacking! In exchange, I'll tell how to defeat Queen Gohma!"  
"Gohma?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Tell you what, you tell me who this Gohma is and how to kill her and I'll let you go. Deal?"  
"Yes. Of course. Queen Gohma was created by the Great Ganondorf. She is the curse on this Deku Tree. You see, Ganondorf wanted an object from the Tree."  
"What object?"  
"I do not know. Angered by this rejection, Ganondorf put a curse on the tree and Queen Gohma is that curse."  
"I see. Now then, how do I…er…"break" this "Curse", little Scrub?"  
"You must hit her in the eye with an aerial weapon. That slingshot will do. However, you must only shoot her when her eye glows crimson. That will stun her. When she is stunned, use your sword to stab her eye. You may need to hit her more than once. Did you get all that?"  
"Yes. I understand."  
"Very well then, fairy girl. Oh! Please forgive me, my queenie!"  
With that, the Deku Scrubs left. I watched them flee the room. I took my slingshot from my bag. I need it, huh? I chuckled a little.  
"Never thought a slingshot could ever be so useful."  
I entered the room. A long corridor was now before me. I walked down it. Selena flitted next to me. We entered a rather large room. I allowed my gaze to sweep around it. Suddenly, a wall flung itself into the last exit I had and the room darkened.  
"Keep close, Selena." I whispered quietly.  
She dimmed to but a faint light and flitted quietly at my side. I got my slingshot ready, knowing what was to come. I heard something. A crawling sound.  
I couldn't tell where the source was because the room reverberated each and every sound. I heard my own footsteps behind me. Suddenly, strange goo fell onto my shoulder. I was grossed out, but knew that wasn't my biggest problem. I looked up. There she was: Queen Gohma. She dropped and I leapt from my spot. She let out a screech and her eye began to glow red.  
The Deku Scrubs words haunted me.  
_"Shoot her when her eye glows crimson."_  
"Got it."  
I shot the eye and Queen Gohma fell to the ground; stunned. I stabbed her with my sword. She got up and climbed back up the vines and onto the ceiling. I watched her carefully and kept my slingshot drawn. Wait for it. Wait for it. She looked at me with that red eye and I shot her. She fell again.  
Stunned. I jumped, drew my sword, dropping it onto to Queen Gohma's eye. She thrashed about and finally, died. I was shocked about how easy it was to beat the curse. Selena flitted around the room, seeming to purify it as light was illuminating back in. I stared around breathless from the battle.  
A portal then opened. I stepped into it and found myself before the Great Deku Tree again. I stared at him and smiled.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Thou hast done well. Light. Late thou were."  
"What?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three:_**  
**_The First Piece of Courage & Sheik_**

"The full extent of the curse has taken me. Here. Thou shalt need this to unlock the mysteries of this world."  
A strange…thing was before me. It was a green emerald.  
"The Kokiri Emerald." I said in a breath.  
"Yes. Now, go to the king. He will know the sign. I foretold of a young girl clad in green bringing the Kokiri Emerald before him. Go now for my time has now come. Do not grieve for me…good…bye…"  
Then, the Great Deku Tree died. I had a vision as he did die. I saw him dying once before. Navi was next to me. She said goodbye to him. Then we left. I was back before the now dead tree. I stared sadly at it. I fell on my knees. I was weakened by the vision.  
"Come on, Lily." Selena said after a moment. "We gotta go." We began to leave. "Goodbye, Great Deku Tree."  
I took off with Selena right behind me.

"Wha-what happened!" Shun prodded.  
He saw my face red from crying. I hated being weak. That's what made me cry. I stared at my feet. I whispered.  
"What? What did you say? Lily?"  
"The Great Deku Tree…he…well…"  
"You…" Shun put his hand on my head. "You tried your best." Tears just flooded right then. I was so…sad. "Tell me what happened."  
I explained to him what had happened: the curse, the trek, the fight, the quest I was sent on, and the farewell. Shun listened to every word I said.  
"I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him. I'm so pathetic and weak. I'm just so-"  
"Shut up." I flinched. "You are not pathetic nor are you weak. You were able to defeat the curse easily. Everyone in the forest sensed the tree's weakness. We just didn't know what caused it. You were able to destroy the curse so it's okay. I think the Great Deku wanted you to destroy it because he knew you were the only one strong enough. You said that he had wanted to test your courage, right?"  
"Right."  
"You had the courage to face what no one else could. You sensed it from the beginning…what was within the Great Deku Tree…"  
"Yeah. I did. Thank you, Shun."  
I wiped my tears and smiled to him. He smiled back and hugged me. "You are one weird girl. But I like you. You're pretty cool, my little harpy."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. The Great Deku Tree summoned me three days ago. He told me to let a young girl with Selena to pass. He said she would try provocative methods."  
"Heh. Sorry."  
"It's cool. At least I got to meet someone as pretty as you." He shuffled my hair and I took off. I was leaving Kokiria Forest.  
As I left, I saw Link in front of the only exit. "You've got a long road ahead of you. Here. You'll need this." He tossed me an old object. It was a wooden ocarina. "The Fairy Ocarina. It's a sign of Kokiria. I used it when I went on my journey. Don't worry. I'll take care of your friend. Here. Let me teach you a song."  
He played a song and had me repeat it over and over until I got it right. "All right. You better get out of here. You gotta get going."  
I nodded, thanked him, and ran. I ran as fast as I could. The bridge was before me now. I ran hard.  
"So you're leaving."  
A voice startled me. I whipped around. Jason stood there, leaning against the railing. He didn't look at me. I was breathless.  
"I…I knew you'd have to leave. Link said he had to do something very similar before."  
He looked at me. His eyes…so sad. I walked a little closer to him. He did too. We stood there. I couldn't find the words and just stared at his feet. He grabbed my chin so that I'd look at him. His blue eyes sparkled and his hair barely brushed my cheeks. I blushed a little. He hugged me tightly. My face was buried in his chest.  
"I wish I could be as strong as you, Lily. You…you can do anything. I swear."  
"J-Jason…I…"  
"I hope you…you better come back for me."  
"I will."  
"You promise?"  
"Uh-huh. I swear it. On the mark of the goddesses."  
"Thank you." He began to cry a little. "Here."  
He tied something around my wrist. When he released his hand from my wrist, a hand woven bracelet was there. It was green with the mark of Farore engraved on a single bead. I stared at it. My heart began to flutter.  
"I hope that it'll keep you safe. I want you to be safe."  
"I don't know how long I'll be gone. It could be years."  
"I can wait." I looked at him. He kissed my forehead. "Be safe. Go and have your adventure. I know you've wanted this."  
"Jason…I…"  
"Be safe and come back." I looked at him. I backed away from him. I took in every detail of him. I nodded at him.  
"I promise I'll come back." Then, I turned and ran out of the forest as fast as I could. I felt his eyes watch me. I didn't care. Tears rolled down my cheek as I left him. "He really does have a heart."

It's been three months since then. I had obtained the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire. The king said I needed them to enter the Temple of Time. I am now before the temple. The king was killed and his daughter, Zelda, had died alongside her father. Leaving the Ocarina of Time behind, I was grateful she'd taught me the Song of Time. I placed the sacred stones in place. I played the song and the Doors of Time opened. I saw something incredible. The Master Sword.  
I stepped up to the sword and caressed the hilt. I yanked it up and something…strange happened. I suddenly found myself lying on the floor, dizzy. A bright light happened. Then, Ganondorf was right in front of me.  
"Thank you. You've done me a great favor."  
He vanished after that. My vision had failed me and I was unconscious. Before I lost my reality, I heard a shrill scream. It was Selena's scream. A scream of pain. I was also in pain. It felt like my entire body was torn away.

"Hey. Wake up." A voice. "Hey! Lily! Wake up!"  
Lips on my own, giving me the breath they held within. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw that I was in the arms of a young man. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He had a strange outfit on. He smiled at me.  
"Good. You're awake."  
"Sheik?"  
"Yup. That's me. I see you know."  
"Zelda?"  
"No. I'm afraid not. I'm not Zelda. Of course, she did disguise as someone named Sheik a long time ago. It was just a coincidence that I happened to be named after her guise. You okay?"  
"I think so. What happened?"  
"You've been asleep for a long time."  
"Seven years?"  
"Seven years."  
"Well, at least I don't have to worry about the whole growing up bit."  
"That's true. Come on. Get up."  
He helped me up and showed me to the nearest mirror. I'd actually grown quite a bit. My hair was a little longer. My clothes were really tight though. Sheik tossed me some clothes, telling me to get dressed. He stepped out of the room while I dressed. It was a replication of the tunic and leggings that were traditional but it was looser than mine.  
It was…easy to move in and comfortable.  
"You look good." He was blushing a little. "I'll be your guide from now on."  
"I've already…Where's Selena?"  
"She died."  
"What? How?"

"Ganondorf. That was that pain you felt before sleeping. When the fairy is killed, there is a great pain with the one the fairy guarded."  
"I see."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I was just…thinking about a friend of mine. You see, I promised him that…when my quest was over…I'd come back for him."  
I began to cry a little. I heard Sheik's footsteps. Suddenly, he kissed me. It was passionate and sincere. He backed away and stared me in the eye.  
"Why did you-"  
"I've been watching over you for the past seven years. I was afraid a lot of times that you'd died. I never gave up though. Do you remember hearing whispers in your dreams?"  
"Yes."  
"I was telling you something. What did I tell you?"  
"About your childhood. You also told me how it was all taken away."  
"Yes. I remember you whispering back to me once. "It'll be all right. Whatever happens was meant that way." Do you remember?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry. I know taking advantage of your sadness was wrong like that but I can't help it! For so long, I wanted to see you smile. I wanted to see your eyes. How they sparkle before me now. And now, you're blushing."  
"Can you blame me? Where I came from, no one would wait that long. They'd give up. Why'd you choose today to try to wake me up?"  
"I saw you try to wake up. I knew you'd need help. So…"  
"Thank you."  
I kissed him back. He had one hand on my shoulder and the other on my back. The hand on my shoulder went to my cheek as we kissed. This boy was passionate about me. He wants to help more than anything. I want to repay him. Thoughts reeled through my mind about what I could do. Finally, one thought alone came to mind.  
I would give myself to him. I really liked this boy. Even if I had just met him…didn't something like this happen before? Romeo & Juliet by Shakespeare I think. Maybe. School's a blur to me.  
I grabbed his arm that had his hand on my back and lowered it. He let out a satisfied moan and parted from me.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
His breath was hot and his face was a little red. I nodded and pulled him extremely close to me. Suddenly, the wall was to my back. He held me close and he pressed closer and closer still.  
"But what about your friend?"  
"He never loved me. Do not speak of the boy. Right now. There is only you and me."  
Slowly, he drew my leggings down, as if certain that I'd change my mind. But I wouldn't because I really did want this. He undressed me first, then himself. He had a bunch of old scars on him. I kissed them and his head went back slowly. We fell onto the ground in a heap of heat. He was on top of me as he kissed my lips passionately.  
I awoke to the sun on my face. Sheik was sound asleep. He had a veil of sweat on his face and his hair was tossed. He looked so peaceful. I loved how handsome he was. I knew I loved him. He was passionate and kind. He defended my ever growing body as the years went by. I remembered hearing voices at one point. Multiple hands were all over me.  
"Hey, boss. Look what we found."  
"What? Is she dead?"  
"No. She's unconscious. You think she'll be fun?"  
"Let's see."  
I was starting to be disrobed when the gang's death screams came. "Miss…Are you okay? Hello? Lily?" Sheik. He woke up and stared at me. I had the strangest smile on my face.  
"Hey. Are you okay? Why are you smiling like that?"  
"I remembered the voices from the first time you found me."  
He blushed and turned over. His back was facing me. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. You saved me from being taken advantage of. That's more of a reason for me to be with you. Besides, we have to stick together now. You said yourself that you'd guide me. So let's get going. Hyrule needs to be repaired."  
I got up and dressed. He did too. We walked outside. It was day but the skies were blood red and dark clouds resided about the area. It was…horrifying to me.  
"This is Hyrule, Lily. This is the world that has become since your sleep."  
"How though?"  
"Ganondorf got a hold of the Triforce of Power. Din must be ashamed of herself as she gazes upon the land."  
"He got it because…I opened the Sacred Realm."  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You did not know this would happen again, Lily. It's okay."  
I looked to him with a distraught face. "Do I need to free the sages again?"  
"No." I blinked in confusion. "The sages have been long sealed away. You must find the pieces of the Triforce of Courage. We'll have to be careful. Of course, I'll teach you some new songs so that you can get to certain areas. You'll be able to do so much more because you have the wisdom of your ancestor within you. You should be able to draw from your past life. Of course, the Link then is-"  
"Wait! What? Link!"  
"Yes. That is the name of your ancestor."  
"I met him."  
"What?"  
"I met Link. He was with Saria and Navi and Sinibi. They're in the Kokiria forest with my friend."  
"Interesting. I suppose it would make since. After all, he is a Kokiri. Well, not truly. He was a natural born Hylian. Saria was one of the sages. She is able to age herself for one reason or another. Perhaps she is not Kokiri either. Now then, the real question is this: Where do we go to obtain the pieces of Triforce of Courage?"  
I thought it over. "I think we should go to the Water Temple. I have a feeling that another piece will be in the Fire and the other in Kokiri forest somewhere. However…" I trailed off and stared off into the distance.  
"However…what?" Sheik asked.  
"I get a strange feeling. Something…something dark is coming our way. I can feel it, Sheik."  
"Don't worry." Sheik wrapped his arms around me. "I'll protect you."  
I smiled. We made our way to the closest temple, The Water Temple. It was incredible enough just looking at the temple. I couldn't believe how intricate the design was. I was fascinated by the appearance of the temple alone. I held my arms out as I twirled.  
"Oh, Sheik! This is incredible! No architecture from my world is anything like this! Wow!"  
I was breathless. Suddenly, Sheik tackled me to the ground. Before I could ask why, a monster flew right over.  
"Then again, there aren't any monsters in my world either! Thanks."  
"No problem."  
Sheik pulled out a pick axe attached to a really long chain. He threw it towards the monster. The axe dug deep into it. Sheik yanked it down. Just as he was about to attack it, I shot it with a bomb arrow. My personal favorite. What can I say? I like explosions! That and fire. Fire is cool. Sheik was surprised.  
"Incredible. I'm glad you can fight. Otherwise, I would really wonder if you were the descendant of Link."  
"Yeah. That'd be kinda odd if I couldn't."  
Sheik laughed.  
Sheik and I went through the entire temple. Finally, the evil creature that was within had been before us. It was huge. I took the claw shot I had found earlier to latch onto the eye. Sheik distracted it and I slashed the eye multiple times. Finally, it had died. The water drained and air was all around us. It was quiet. Finally, a piece of the Triforce of Courage was before us.  
It floated to me. I cupped my hands. It was so strange looking. A portal opened. I put the piece in my pouch and we stepped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four:_**  
**_The Shadows of Grief_**

I found myself outside. The lake itself had been purified. I gaped at what had once been a lake filled with monsters. It was completely purified.  
Sheik guided me into the closest village, Kakariko. It was a strange village. There were Gorons walking around along with Gerudos and others. It was a nice little village. I smiled and looked at the village. It was…cute.  
"This is a really neat place, Sheik." I said. We hiked up the mountain. Night fell and we took refuge in a cave. I couldn't sleep. Sheik saw it.  
"Is something wrong, Lily?"  
"No. I just can't sleep. I guess I have too much energy."  
"We can fix that." He said seductively before kissing me. I smiled and pulled him on top of me.

I awoke the next morning bare. I got dressed and Sheik woke up. I stood at the entrance to the cave and stared at the peak of the mountain. Something was off about it. I knew that. Sheik wrapped his arms around me.  
"You feel it, too?" He asked.  
"The ominous feeling of the mountain? Yeah. Something's not right about it."  
"I know. I think something is in there."  
I gave him a look. "Really? And I thought the Triforce of Courage was just going to be floating in there without monsters guarding it. You really are a ditz."  
He laughed then kissed my neck. I smiled and we took off.  
We climbed the mountain and entered the temple. It was ominous and I twitched at every sound and shadow. Sheik tried to calm me down. We came to a room.  
She sat there. She was dressed in black and her hair was black as well. Her eyes were red like blood.  
"You've finally come." She said, tilting her head playfully.  
"Who are you?" I said, realizing that she looked like me.  
"Why, I am you. A darker side of you. I am every dark and evil thought you ever had." She vanished then pinned Sheik to the ground. She was caressing him. "I bet I am much more pleasurable than she." She said. Sheik pushed her off and backed away. I glared at her.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to kill you. Why else?"  
"Do you harbor-"  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes. I have it right here." She held up a piece of the Triforce of Courage. "But to obtain it, you'd have to kill me." She giggled. "You can try to at least."  
We drew our swords and we both fought. I was growing wearing, but so was she. I don't know how, but she made herself open. I penetrated my sword through her stomach. She gagged.  
"Very good, Lily. You are stronger than I thought." She vanished.  
"Aah!" Sheik cried. I turned to see that she'd stabbed Sheik with her sword. He fell on the ground.  
"But I will still be a part of you." She vanished and the piece fell on the ground. I ran to Sheik.  
"Sheik! Sheik! Answer me."  
Sheik looked at me. He smiled and said, "It was wonderful to be with you, Lily. Take the piece and defeat Ganon…Ngh…I hope…you stay…safe…"  
His breath left his lips like a deflating ball. I cried on his chest. My sobs echoed throughout the room. My eyes became bloodshot and my heart became weak.  
After crying for so long, I finally stood up. The portal opened. I grabbed the Triforce piece and stuck it in my pouch. I picked Sheik up and carried him through the portal with me. I came out of the portal before a woman. She saw Sheik and took him from my arms. She was tall. By my eyes, she guided me to the cemetery.

"You are Sheik's lover then? Lily?" She asked as we stared at the head stone.  
"Yes." I simply said. I had held my knees to my chest, watching his grave.  
"He was very lucky. I'd imagine he'd want you to be safe and move on with your life. He'd want you to be happy."  
"That does sound like him. Who are you?"  
"I am Impa. I used to be Zelda's escort and I cared for Sheik. You know, they were brother and sister."  
"I see." I looked at the small bracelet on my wrist. "I must complete my mission."  
"That reminds me. A letter had come for you." She handed me a letter. "It was sent from Kokiria Forest. I must go. Farewell."  
She used a Deku Nut to create smoke and she vanished. I opened the note. It was in English.

"Dear Lily,  
I hope you're safe and my bracelet is still on your wrist. I'm not exactly sure where you are but Link had said you'd be in Kakariko eventually. Anyway, you should hear this: Ganon came to Kokiria. Link had me hide inside the Deku Tree. When the sun had risen the next day, I went into the village. Everyone was dead. There is no more of the Kokiri! It was awful. Link is dead too.  
I've gotten stronger though so I'm able to fight now. I wish I could've been useful but Link said "You must stay alive. If Ganondorf captures you, it is the end of all hope." I'm so sorry. You know that I would've helped if I could.  
I hope you come back, Lily.  
Be safe,  
Jason"

I read the letter again. Ganon killed all the Kokiri? Wait, no. Jason wrote to me. No. I did not know which part to be more surprised about. Then, I knew what I needed to do. The last piece of the Triforce of Courage was somewhere inside of Kokiria Forest. I needed to get to the forest pronto.  
I walked down the road alone to the forest. I felt hollow now. Without Sheik with me, it felt like I couldn't keep going. I kept my head high though and looked up at the sky with a smile.  
"I'll be strong, Sheik. I promise that I'll defeat him. Ganondorf will perish."  
I found myself on top of a high hill. I ran to the edge and shouted.  
"You hear me, Ganon? I'm going to kill you! I'll defeat you with every ounce of my strength! I'll die to kill you if it comes to that! You hear me?"  
I was out of breath as I had the biggest smile on my face. I felt even stronger. I took off in a run to the forest.

When I came to the bridge, I stopped. It had been so long since I was here. I gazed at the cave before me. Jason was on the other side. It'd be nice to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five:_**  
**_It's Been Seven Years_**

I walked in with my head high. I entered the forest. It felt nostalgic but at the same time…sad. I walked through the forest. I found Saria and Link's old house. My hands shook. Finally, I walked in. No one was home.  
I was about to make myself something when I was tackled. My arm was position on my back painfully. I flinched. The person pushed me against the wall.  
"Who are you?" He hissed.  
"Jason? That you? When'd you get muscle?" I said almost laughing. I never could remember when he could fight like this.  
"I asked you a question!" He pushed harder. I grunted in pain.  
"Jason, it's me. Lily. I'm Lily. Remember?"  
The hands eased. "Lily?"  
"Yeah. It's me."  
I looked at him. He looked much older. He was handsome. His blonde hair was tossed across his face and his blue eyes seemed lighter. He wore brown pants and brown boots while his chest remained bare. He was sweaty. Clearly, he'd been doing some heavy duty physical labor. By the smell of him, he'd been burying the dead. He had dirt all over him.  
His eyes became furious and he pushed me harder.  
"Ow! Jason!"  
"Yeah, right! When she left, Lily had a fairy with her!"  
"Selena died! Ganondorf killed her!"  
"How do I know you're not lying!"  
"Look at my right wrist!" He yanked my sleeve from my wrist. I heard a slight gasp. "You gave it to me when I left. You gave it to me so that I'd be protected. Jason, it really is me."  
"Lily?" He asked softly. He let go of me then stood back. I fell on my knees and rolled my shoulders. I took deep breaths. I looked at him. He'd gotten stronger. He was looking at me. His eyes looked scared and relieved. "It really is you." He hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
"Wanna know the funniest part about that incident?" I said with a big smile.  
"What?"  
"You twisted the arm the fox had bitten."  
He cracked up laughing with me. "Some things never do change. You look strong, Lily."  
"Thanks. You look like a grave digger." I said, teasing him for the dirt. He blushed.  
"I really am glad that you're safe."  
He stood up and we walked outside. He guided me to the Great Deku Tree. There were fairies everywhere. They all flew to me. They all greeted and asked what it was like outside the forest. I told them everything about my journey. Though, I exempted my relationship with Sheik. I told them that he guided me after Selena had died. Navi flew to me.  
"What are we going to do?" She asked me absently.  
"I suppose you guys can all leave the forest. There really is no point in staying now."  
They all exclaimed at the thought. They were scared.  
"It's okay. You guys can't stay here forever. You've gotta go. You have to."  
They all murmured. Finally, Sinibi flitted forward.  
"She's right, guys. Let's go. It's time that we left the forest. The Great Deku Tree would want us to."  
They all said goodbye to me and Jason. Their light faded away into the sky. Jason sat next to me after he buried the last of the dead.  
"I need to find the final piece of it, Jason. The final piece of the Triforce of Courage. Do you have any clue where the Sacred Grove is? I have to go there."  
"Yeah. Come on."  
Jason led me to Lost Woods. I knew the trick to getting through, the tunnels. I led the way from that point on. The Sacred Grove before was before us. I saw the temple. I climbed the tree and Jason followed.  
He was stronger than I remembered. I smiled at him. We journeyed through the temple. It was large but not difficult. I got a bow. It was extravagant. When we went into the last room, that we finally found the key for, I felt a cold breeze.  
I looked all around. A thousand monster shrieks echoed in the room. Jason stood next to me and drew his sword. I pulled out my bow and we stood back to back. Monsters practically crawled with fury at us. Jason swung his sword and I strung arrows. Soon, the wave of monsters that had attacked us was dead. We were both breathless. I still had strength in me. I listened carefully. Suddenly, Ganondorf was before us. Jason stood by my side as we both backed up a little. Ganondorf roared at us. I shot an arrow at him. It hit him in the face. The mask fell away.  
"I am Ganondorf's Phantom." He cried. "If you can figure out which of these paintings I'll come out of," He turned my face to the paintings. "You win."  
He then vanished. I had my bow ready. I strung an arrow. I released it. Just when I thought I guessed wrong, it hit Ganondorf's Phantom in the forehead. He came at me but something stopped him.  
A portal opened beneath. I shoved Jason to the edge as I followed.  
"Go, go, go, go, go." I hissed at him. We got away from the portal. Ganondorf's Phantom fell into the abyss of the portal.  
"Well, well. It's been a while, Heroine. I'm glad you're still alive because I want to kill you personally. Find my castle. I'm sure you know where it is." That was Ganondorf's voice. The true Ganondorf.  
The portal vanished. A second, more pure portal opened then. The piece of the Triforce of Courage appeared. I snagged it. We stepped out of the portal. We stood now in the Sacred Grove. I looked in the center of it. There was a pedestal with the Triforce on it. It was covered in leaves. I pulled out my Fairy Boomerang and threw it. It brushed away all the leaves. The Triforce of Courage began to glow.  
My hand began to glow as well. Then, my pieces floated away from me. They floated in the air to the pedestal. The floated right above the Triforce of Courage. They suspended in the air, as if frozen in time.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six:_**  
**_Farore's Song_**

Jason nudged me ahead. "Go. I think you're supposed to stand there."  
I looked at him. He nodded. I then stepped forward. My heart was beating rapidly. I stood in the center of the three pieces. I heard a song. It was beautiful. I took my ocarina and mimicked it. I played it perfectly and the pieces began to spin rapidly around me. They made a vibrating sound and became whole. The Triforce on my hand heated up. It floated into my right hand. It merged with my hand. I felt a nice warmth course through me. It felt like I was flying. The glowing stopped and I fell on my knees, breathless. Jason held my shoulders.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I feel so strong now. Like I can do just about anything."  
"Good. I hope you never let go of that strength."

That night, I stayed in Kokiria. I had to because I couldn't go the whole night to Ganondorf and expect to fight him while I nodded off. I needed to rest well for the next few nights.  
I stood in the small pond as I bathed. I swam underwater bare. I remembered Sheik and almost sobbed. I had to be strong. He was gone now. There was nothing I can do about it.  
I surfaced in the deep end. I found a spot so I could stand. It was up to my hip. I felt a little cold but I stared up at the moon. I couldn't help myself. I just wish I could be free.  
I remembered my days back in my old world. I was always in the forest, practicing my weaponry, studying for tests, and even sleeping outside. It was fun that way. I remembered my wishes for an adventure. I remember that childish feeling of wanting to run through the forests forever. I remembered the days when I would walk in safety.  
Now that I'd been free of it, I knew that I could never go back. I wanted to stay in Hyrule. It was a beautiful place here. I loved it so much.  
I heard a splash behind me. I turned my head but not my body to see Jason sitting there.  
"Aren't you a little cold?"  
"I've felt worse." I said, turning my head back to the moon. Silence settled. "It's so much bigger here than back in home. The moon I mean."  
"Yeah. And there's more stars here." Jason replied.  
"And forests. We don't have many of those back home."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you miss it?"  
"Not really. I want to stay here. I like the feel of danger here. It makes me want to do more. I'm not bored anymore."  
I turned sideways. "That makes two of us." Jason blushed and averted his eyes. I scoffed. "I'm not shy. I don't care. You can gawk."  
He laughed. He then stripped down. I turned back to the moon. Jason stepped next to me. My palms were face down on the water's surface. I was meditating a little. He grabbed my left hand. I looked down at his crest. He grabbed my chin. My head tilted up and he bent down. His lips kissed mine tenderly. He licked my bottom lip. Soon, our tongues weren't the only ones embracing. He hugged me closer.  
The sun had shone in the house when I woke up. I was laying there with Jason asleep behind me. His arm was around my stomach, holding me close. I sat up and stroked his hair. I finally slipped out of bed and got dressed. I needed help. I didn't know how to handle fighting Ganondorf. Who could I turn to though for help?  
I sat on the porch and watched the fog evaporate from the woods. I saw the Great Deku Tree in the distance. The Great Deku Tree was once the great sage-like being who had the knowledge of the world. He knew everything. An idea formed. I jumped from the porch and walked to him. I stood before him. I sat down and held my right knee.  
"Hey, Great Deku. How are you? Is it nice wherever you went?" All was silent in the forest. "I don't know what to do. I want to destroy Ganon but I don't know how. I get that I'll need the Master Sword but is there anything else I need to do? Do I need a spell or something like that? A song? Another weapon? What? I don't know what to do! I need help!" I stood up. "Please! If there is anyone out there who knows what to do, get over here and tell me! I don't-" I fell on my knees and squeezed my eyes shut. Tears came. "I don't know what to do. What do I do? I don't…I need help."  
"Just trust in yourself." A woman's voice said. I looked up to see a pale woman with a green dress, eyes, and hair. I stared at her for a moment. "Just be yourself. You'll do fine." She said.  
"Farore?" I asked.  
Farore wiped my eyes clean and cupped my face in her hands. "I'm helping you, dearest Lily. You called, I answered. Now: Why do you need help?"  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm really scared."  
"You have me to guide you. Why should you have fear?"  
"If I were to fail, everything I worked so hard for would be lost. I'd be letting everyone down."  
"You're afraid of failing?" I nodded. She calmed me down and stroked my hair. "You have no reason to fear. When all is lost, play the song you heard when reuniting the Triforce of Courage. All right?"  
I stared at her. "All right."  
"Play it for me." She said, floating back. I began the song. It was calming. I finished the song and looked at Farore. "When you play this song, it gives all who are good hope. It echoes throughout Hyrule. It is my song. You may call it what you like. For now though, I must go. Farewell. Fight well. Have courage always in your heart."  
She evaporated in a breeze of pollen. I stood there now, alone.

"Where were you?" Jason asked. "You were gone all morning."  
"Sorry. I had to get some battling tips."  
Jason hugged me. It was a nice hug. His face was in my neck. I stepped back.  
"I have to get ready, Jason. I need to face him."  
I walked past him. My heart was beating. I couldn't help it. I was…what if I died? I may never be able to be with him. What if I did die? What would happen to Jason? I know he'd become the ruler of this land but…what about him emotionally?  
"Why?" His voice interrupted all thoughts. I turned to him from my pack.  
"Because it's my destiny. It has been for many years." He saw my eyes. They were serious. I knew that. "I need to destroy him or everyone'll die."  
"You know that it may end up in-"  
"My death. I know. I'd do it anyway."  
"But why?"  
I stood and flung the pack over my shoulder. I went outside and found a horse. I strapped on a spare saddle and mounted it. I had the horse trot slowly. Jason came out of the house. He ran to me.  
He handed me a saddle pack. I strapped it onto the saddle. I took the reigns and looked at him.  
"Why are you so into this? Why would you do this knowing you could die?" Jason asked.  
I stared at him. I let out a sad smile.  
"Because I need to protect the prince of Hyrule. I need to protect the one I love."  
Jason blushed and stared at me. His hair blew almost in slow-motion like in movies.  
I didn't wait for him to respond. I whipped the reigns and I was off. I galloped through the fields. In the distance, the thunder rolled. I felt my heart beat wildly. I saw his castle. It was the Hyrule Castle. It's beauty had been warped into something of darkness. It was horrible. Terrifying. Unattractive.  
I gritted my teeth at the sight but kept focused.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven:_**  
**_The Army of Hyrule_**

It was night before I found Kakariko. The torches were all lit. Not a person in sight. It was so odd. My horse trotted to a walking pace. I heard the caw of crows. I was knocked from my horse and was met in the face with a monster. I stabbed it with a dagger in the heart. It shrieked and died.  
I was surrounded by them now. I drew my sword and held my shield up. I fought all of them. I spun around and was able to kill many. I even managed to throw some off. I killed most of them but plenty remained. I was getting tired.  
"Damn." I hissed.  
Then, a group of people came out of nowhere. I was surround-ed by others. They all wore masks. The leader stood in front of me, her back to me.  
"Kill all of them." She cried out. The warriors that were around had killed the monsters. The villagers then came out.  
"Thanks, Impa." I said. Impa turned to me with a smile.  
"You've gotten Courage."  
"Yes. I have obtained it. Though I came here for help."  
I sheathed my sword and put my shield down. I knelt down. I pressed my forehead almost to the ground.  
"I have no doubt that Ganondorf's Castle will be surrounded; guarded heavily. I cannot take seize of it on my own. I came here asking for your help."  
Impa grabbed my chin to make me look up.  
"Two cannot take a castle." She said. I grew sad. She wouldn't help me. I should've known. "However, perhaps a hundred can?"  
"That would work." I said. She made me stand.  
"You are not the one to be kneeling." She said. At that instant, her followers and the villagers were bowing to me. "You are the Heroine of Time. It is we who should be kneeling. We would be honored to fight along side of you." She then knelt down herself. I smiled.  
"Thank you, Impa."  
"Now, you must be prepared for battle. Rest for tonight. We will make leave tomorrow."  
I had dinner, bathed, then laid down in bed wearing a night gown one of the women had leant me. I refused to go without my leggings though. I kept my knife under my pillow, my hand gripping it. Sleep did not come. I finally gave up and walked to the cemetery in my nightgown.  
I knelt at Sheik's grave. It was cold in the graveyard. It felt nice. I put the flowers on the small mound of dirt. I closed my eyes for a moment.  
"You've grown." His voice echoed. I looked up. Sheik stood before me. He was holding his hand out to me. I reached for it. When I grabbed it, my hand phased through.  
"You're a ghost."  
"Yeah."  
"I haven't grown."  
"Since I met you, you were a girl who would look so lightly on the world. You always had hope. You've grown so much. I'm proud of you. You are ready to face him."  
"Sheik."  
"I'll always love you, Lily. I want you to know that. I have to go now. It's time for me to cross over. Goodbye."  
He kissed my forehead and vanished. I felt suddenly tired. I walked back to the house I was staying in. Impa was still asleep. I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

I was woken by a young red headed farm girl.  
"Good morning, Fairy Girl."  
"Oh, morning. Right. That does come everyday right?"  
She laughed at me. "You're weird. I'm Malon."  
"Nice to meet ya. I'm Lily." I shook her hand.  
She made me breakfast. Impa came inside with firewood over her shoulder.  
"Thank you, Miss Impa." Malon said. "Just next to the stove is fine."  
"All right." Impa put the firewood down where Malon said to. "Did you get enough sleep?"  
"Yes. I haven't slept so deeply in so long."  
"Good. Eat up then come up stairs. You must be dressed properly."  
I wrapped up my breakfast. I went upstairs. Impa pulled out green garb from the chest. Along with boots, a new edition Hylian shield, light-weight, silver chain link shirt, and a pair of good gloves. She motioned me to them.  
"These are the true garbs of the Hero. They are now yours. You will defeat Ganon with these."  
She helped me into them. I looked in a mirror. I looked like a true…dork. Just kidding. I was a warrior now. I was stronger than ever. I was ready. I had grown. I stepped downstairs. I saw Malon's elder brother. He hooted at me. I gave him a death glare and he flinched.  
"I'm just kidding."  
"Of course you were." I said.  
I stepped outside with Impa. Everyone was ready. The Sheikanah people. Gerudos. Some volunteer villagers. They were all on horseback. Ready for battle. I stared at them. One of the Sheikanah brought me my horse.  
"Thank you." I said quietly.  
He bowed and mounted his horse. I got on my horse. Impa mounted hers. I stared at her.  
"My fellow brothers and sisters. My dearest friends. My allies. On this day, we take back our land from Ganondorf."  
The crowd roared in cheers. I smiled.  
"On this day, the Heroine of Time will kill the Gerudo male. On this day, the goddesses will look down upon this land and smile after so many years of tears. On this day, the crown will be taken back for the rightful heir."  
I grew sad at that part.  
"Because our prince rides with us as well."  
At that point, Jason rode up to Impa's side. I stared at him. The crowd roared again. I gaped at him. He wore a pair of blue pants, clearly a chain mail beneath his white tunic. His boots looked new. He had his hair brushed. I stared. He looked to me and smiled.  
"You can't keep me away forever." He said to me.  
"Can you blame me for trying?" He laughed a little.  
"On this day, we ride!" Impa shouted.  
The crowd cheered again. Jason and I cheered as well. We rode to the castle as the villagers who stayed behind cheered us on.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight:_**  
**_The War & The Song of Audacity_**

The castle was just ahead. Ganondorf was waiting for us. Thunder roared and rain poured down. We stayed so many yards away. My horse snorted and grunted.  
"Patience." I whispered.  
I felt the tension of everyone. Impa pulled up to me.  
"Perhaps some words to make your followers believe your courage."  
"Words I speak cannot give courage. However," I pulled out my ocarina. "Perhaps a song."  
"A song?" She whispered.  
"Yes. Farore herself taught me The Song of Audacity."  
I played the song. It echoed everywhere. The tension of the entire army had been lifted. I heard the cries of Ganondorf's army. An apparition appeared beside me as I played. I opened one eye. Farore smiled at me.  
"You are well fit for battle. You should have no fear. You are ready."  
I finished the song. I turned to the army. Nothing I could say could give them courage. I had only my sword. The Master Sword. The sword of evils bane. The sword used so many times before by my ancestor. Now, it was my turn to wield this blade. This awe-inspiring blade. This was how I'd give them courage.  
I drew my blade. Impa drew her weapon.  
"On the Heroine's command, we ride to battle!" Impa said.  
I scanned the malevolent army that opposed us as my own army cheered. I found him. The single Gerudo among Moblins. My entire body shook with anticipation. My hair clung to me as I glared at him. His army was getting stir-crazy. They chattered and roared, waiting for me to attack. I held for so long.  
Finally, his army broke down. They charged without his command. No one was guiding them. Now was the time to charge.  
I raised my blade and let out a shout. "Attack!" I shouted so loud I wasn't even sure it was I who said it. But none the less, it was.  
Our horses charged forth. The battle began with my kill. I sliced the head of a Moblin off clean. I cut any out of my way. I had to get to Ganondorf.  
A barrier was thrown up around me. It trapped me and other Moblins in, leaving my horse freaked out. I killed the Moblins within the barrier and it was dropped. I got closer. He was before me now atop his horse. We tried to fight but it was difficult. We were atop our horses as we glared at each other. He galloped away.  
"Get back here!" I shouted angrily.  
I rode hard behind him. He got me into an open field. A place where we could fight without interruption. I swung my sword at him. He put his sword up.  
Thunder cracked as lightning tore across the skies. My clothing was clinging to me now as we fought. The only sounds in my ears: my breathes, the cries of our horses, our swords cracking against the other's, the thunder, and the rain onto his armor. I was growing bored of this fight.  
I swung hard against Ganondorf's sword. He lost balance. As I brought my sword down, I struck his horse.  
He then fell from his horse as the black steed had died. He glared at me. I dismounted my own horse.  
"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.  
"Your horse is dead. I will not fight one without a horse while I am atop one. It would be without honor."  
He laughed wickedly at me. "I see. You have "Honor." Such a foolish child you are."  
"I may be a child but I will always return."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am the Hero of Time. I always return. The good guys always win."  
He charged me. My ears were ringing with the sound of our swords clattering and his sword against my shield. It was loud. I kept my eyes always on Ganondorf though. No emotion would come from my face. I charged him again and he kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled backward and fell on the ground. He charged. An arrow shot him in the arm. My army was now surrounding us.  
"Your army is dead, Ganondorf." Impa said, standing strong.  
"What's up with the cheap shot!" Jason shouted as he held a bow. He had drawn a second arrow.  
"Don't!" I shouted at him. He looked at me. Everyone stared at me. "I will fight him alone. I want no one to interfere even if I am dying. If he takes cheap shots, so what! I don't want to fight him with your help. If I die fighting, I will die with my honor knowing that I did not take shameful attempts to defeat my enemy. I will not do that. Ever."  
My army then backed off. Ganondorf drew the arrow from his arm. "You are an imprudent child!"  
"And you are a dishonorable ass wipe!" I spat back.  
He roared and charged me. I side stepped and his blade resonated by my ear. I lunged with my blade. He stumbled backwards and fell on his back. I jumped up and brought the sword on his heart. He gasped in pain.  
Everything felt so slow right then. I heard nothing and felt the cold wind as the clouds finally cleared away. The sun had shone. It was setting. Had it really been so long since I engaged the battle itself?  
His cry of pain became louder. He shoved me off him. I stood before him as he stood up. The Master Sword was piercing his chest.  
"This is not the end." He said. "The prophecy will be written in blood."  
"You're right, Ganondorf. It will be written in your blood."  
I grabbed the hilt of my blade. The Triforce of Power vanished from his hand. When that happened, I drew the sword from his chest. His blood sprayed on me. He fell to the ground, letting his last breath leave his lips. I panted, out of breath. His blood covered me. I looked up at the clouds.  
Light had shone so brightly. The red clouds of the Gerudo King were finally dispersing. His reign was finally over. Everyone cheered wildly upon my victory. All the same, I smiled as my wound expelled more blood.  
"Lily!" Impa and Jason said seeing my stomach.  
When I had dropped my blade into his chest, Ganondorf had drawn a small dagger to strike.  
I lost my footing and fell. My entire consciousness was lost to me as I heard the roars of terror ring out and my sword clanking onto the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Final Chapter:_**  
**_The End_**

I felt pain and warmth. When next I opened my eyes, I was within a shadowy realm. I saw the three goddesses before me. Nayru of Wisdom. Din of Power. Farore of Courage. They smiled at me.  
"You have done well, Lily." Farore said, hugging me. "I told you that you were ready."  
"Thank you, Farore. So have I died?"  
"Why, no!" Nayru said in amazement.  
"We have given you life again." Din said, giggling. "You are so strange."  
"Thank you," I replied. "I take that kindly."  
"Time for you to go back, Lily." Farore said. She kissed my forehead. "Enjoy your life within the land we created. Keep it safe for us."  
"All right."  
Whiteness overcame my vision. I blinked a couple of times to see white stoned walls around me. I laid within an extravagant bedding.  
I sat up and winced. My wound was now bound and I wore a white tunic and pants.  
I swung my legs over the bed and my bare feet touched the cold stone floor. I was dizzy. I limped to the window. Opening it wide, the sun blinded me. It was so bright. The Temple of Time's bells rang out. Everyone was in the town. They were happy. It was as if the war had never happened.  
I felt stronger after seeing the joy of the people and walked to the door. I opened it and found the hallways. Walking through the halls, I saw beautiful statues and paintings everywhere.  
"Am I dreaming?" I asked myself. It felt like I was in a museum.  
I opened another door and found the main entrance. There were people everywhere. My side hurt again. I clutched it and stepped in. Someone saw me.  
"The Heroine has awoken!" He cried, running to me. Everyone came, asking if I was all right. I thanked them for their concern and brushed them off me.  
Impa stepped forward. "What's going on?" I asked.  
"We are preparing for the prince's crowning."  
"I see. Where is Jason? I need to see him."  
Impa guided me to the garden. Jason sat in it as he fed the ducks. I nodded and pushed my hand against the air as a sign for privacy. They bowed to me and left the garden.  
I approached. Jason wore finer silks now. A pair of fine, light cobalt pants, a white shirt, and a silver band in his hair. He fed another duck. I saw the bread and picked up a piece. I began to feed them. I felt his gaze.  
"How do you feel?" He asked, feeding a duckling.  
"Better. A little sore, but all the same, I am better."  
"Good." He said, happily. "I wouldn't want my love to be hurt terribly."  
I blushed seven different colors. I whipped to him as I dropped the last small piece of my bread.  
"I'm…what?"  
"Will you marry me?" He asked. His eyes then turned to me. They were soft and sweet. My heart was beating so fast. I smiled and nodded. He slowly leaned in and kissed me gently. It felt magical.

He helped me to my room as my wound hurt again.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"It's all right. You're still alive." He laid me in the bed. We laid together. I slept soundly.

A week had passed. My wound had healed. I stood in white leggings, a black tunic, and silver boots. It was Jason's crowning.  
Everyone had attended. Jason had knelt down as the cleric held up the crown. It was a golden band enlaced with silver designs. A sapphire sat in the center, signifying the ruler had been blessed by Nayru. Jason stood.  
"May the goddesses look happily upon our prince." The cleric said.  
The crowd applauded, hooted, whooped. Made just about any sound of cheering possible. He walked out, guided by his vassals and followers. I smiled as I stood within the temple.  
Soon, I was alone. I stepped behind the pedestal. I saw the gems still floating. I smiled at the memories of this place. I stepped into the Master Sword's Chamber. In the center, the Master Sword rested, clean of blood. I smiled and I watched the windows. They were stain glass. The sun shone through them.  
I stepped out of the temple and everyone was carrying on their business, speaking of how prosperous the land was to be. I walked up the path to the castle. Things were strange now. Everyone was happy. After so long of seeing the people of this land in misery, seeing their happiness was a good sign.  
I walked into the castle. I was greeted by some servants.  
"Would you like us to get you anything?" The maid asked.  
"Could you guide me to the stables?"  
"Sure thing, Heroine."  
I was alone in the stables, petting Epona's snout. She neighed when she had seen me walk in. So happy that I was alive. I petted her snout. I found all my things in the stable. I dressed in my true clothes.  
Green tunic, tan pants, my new gloves, my old brown boots.  
I put the saddle on Epona and gripped a new sword. I strapped it to me.  
I had the maid pass a message to Jason. I guided Epona through the small town by her reigns.  
I heard the whispers of the people.  
"That's the Heroine!"  
"Really? She's a lot prettier than I thought she'd be."  
"I wonder where she's going."  
"Perhaps she's not used to the city life quite yet?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard that she and the prince came from Kokiria."  
"Kokiria? No way."  
I smiled at these whispers. They were kind but questioning at once. The thing to come with being so well known. All the people knew who you were yet knew nothing about you in general.  
I crossed the bridge and mounted Epona. I felt people watch me. I turned to see some of the townsfolk. Most were staring at me. I smiled and waved. I whipped Epona's reigns. I was in Hyrule Field, dispelling any evil that came my way.  
Three days had passed. I came back to the town early in the morning. I was very tired. I was greeted by the same maid who had shown me the stables.  
"Welcome back, Heroine. How did your quest fair?"  
"The fields will be safer. However, I recommend any that go within the fields have a swordsman or be a swordsman. Night especially brings about the strange creatures." She smiled. It was clear that I'd startled her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to-"  
"No. It is all right, My Lady. I was just shocked. You are quite a brave woman."  
"I suppose I am."  
I settled Epona and walked to my room. I saw Jason jump up from bed. He ran to me and kissed me. He closed the door.  
"Lily. I am glad you're okay. I was really worried."  
"I'm sorry. I had to get out some frustration."  
"Frustration?"  
"I've been having weird pains lately."  
"Pains? Where?"  
"It's here." I held my stomach. My eyes widened. "I'm late." I said.  
Jason stared. "Late?"  
"My period. I…I think I'm pregnant."  
He hugged me tightly. I was happy to but not nearly as. It would mean I couldn't fight much more. I would miss that. Jason touched my cheek.  
"We've got a week until the wedding. What do you want to do until then?" He asked.  
I laughed and kissed him. He pulled me to the bed.

We kissed at the altar. I couldn't believe I was actually wearing a dress. Everyone clapped. We got into the carriage. The coachman got us to Hyrule Field. In that time, I'd dressed into my tunic and leggings. Jason now wore loose pants and a blue tunic.  
"Here we are." The coachman said.  
We thanked him as we got out. We took the two extra horses.  
"We'll be back in a week or two." Jason said.  
The coachman left. We mounted the horses and rode off to a small cottage deep in the forest. It was a small one. Jason kissed me and we laid down in bed together.

Hyrule. The great land made by the goddesses. It was my home.  
I, the Heroine of Time, would rule alongside Jason, the Prince of Destiny.  
We would bring on a dynasty.  
We would banish evil. I will never forget my journey because it was my wish.

_I am the Descendant of the Hero of Time._


End file.
